gearclubracingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gear.Club: Unlimited
at the start of a race.]] is falling behind as it approaches a sharp curve.]]Gear.Club: Unlimited (sometimes shortened to just Unlimited) is a racing video game on the Nintendo Switch development by Eden Games. Description Gear.Club: Unlimited was released on November 21, 2017. It was developed by Eden Games and published by Microids. On December 4, 2018, a heavily updated sequel, Gear.Club Unlimited 2, was released. It can be purchased for $44.99 USD. Official description from Nintendo website: "For the first time on Nintendo Switch, drive through an authentic world of cars with Gear.Club Unlimited. Get behind the wheel of the most incredible cars from the most prestigious manufacturers. Race through over 400 challenging races. Learn to master the controls of the world's fastest supercars and collect them in your garage: you can customize and tune them across the numerous workshops, then take them to the race track for the win! Challenge your friends, competing among up to 4 players on the same screen, or beat their times online." Gameplay The gameplay of Unlimited is a lot like Gear.Club: True Racing for mobile, with a few tweaks. For the most part, it is a port of the mobile version. The player controls a car from start to finish in a variety of arcade-style race events. gets a new engine in the Mechanical Workshop.]] Chevy Camaros.]] and a Mercedes C 63 S compete in a Rally event.]] in "Marina Sunset" paint speeds through a small town.]] The game features 32 vehicles, less than True Racing, but with the same category system. Each car is in a category from A to D, each with it's own subcategory numbered 1 through 3. A1, A2, A3, B1, and so on (except category D, stops at D1). When the game first starts the player is lent a McLaren 570S to test drive to get a feel for the controls and gameplay. The player is given enough money to buy either a Nissan 370Z or a Chevrolet Camaro. The game's map features regions and land features inspired by Europe and the southern US. These include deserts, mountains, tundra, forests, plains, and coastline. Just like in True Racing, the player can use Rewinds to undo their mistakes. Since this is not a "freemium" game, there is no secondary currency (gold) and all in-game items are purchased with credits alone. The player advances through the game by completing Championships. There are 4-7 individual races per each championship and can be one of three events: Road race, Rally race, or Time Attack race. Completing events earns stars and credits, which can be used to unlock more of the map. Each championship has a car category or subcategory associated with it and only cars of that category can participate. For example, only an A2 class car can compete in an A2 championship, but it can compete in an A class championship. Completing entire championships gives extra credits. Cars are unlocked by finding the corresponding category car dealership. There is one dealer in every region. Each dealer usually has two to three different vehicles, as well as two or more exclusive vehicles and special editions. Once a player has purchased a car, it can immediately be used. Every race will damage the car a little bit, and eventually, it will need to be repairing. Delay servicing by limiting collisions with other cars and barriers and by staying on the road. The performance shop is where cars can be upgraded, repaired, and customized. Upgrading a car will allow the player to stay competitive in championships and multiplayer events. There are several workshops that can upgrade parts. The Service Workshop is used to repair cars, and a maximum of three can be built. Cars can get new cosmetic parts and body kits in the Cosmetic Workshop, and can get new paints in the Paint Workshop. drives along the side of a cliff in the Mediterranean region.]] Multiplayer Gear.Club Unlimited has two forms or multiplayer. Players can play locally with a four-player splitscreen, and can compete in online leagues. Local multiplayer is the same as singleplayer but with four other real players and four AI-controlled players. On online multiplayer, there are no live races but the player will fight to set the best time. The winner of each league event will receive a large reward. Features * 32 different cars, more can be added with DLC * Performance shop with customization and tuning * Full vehicle interiors, doors and hoods can be opened * 400 total race events * Racing at day, night, sunset, and sunrise * Use Rewinds to go back in races and undo mistakes * Different environments to race on * About 1300 miles of road * Local and Online Multiplayer Vehicles See: List Of Vehicles The game has 32 cars and many special edition cars. The game's car roster can be further expanded with DLC. Some of the cars available include the McLaren P1, W Motors Lykan Hypersport, Pagani Huayra, Nissan GT-R, Mercedes SLS, Acura NSX, Alfa Romeo 4C, and the Lotus Elise. Downloadable Content Gear.Club Unlimited comes with several downloadable content (DLC) packs. McLaren 570S GT4 Pack Main article: McLaren 570S GT4 Pack This pack costs 3.99 USD and was released on May 10th, 2018. It brings motorsport to Unlimited with the McLaren 570S GT4 and three paints to go with it. Limited Edtion Cars Pack #1 Main article: Limited Edition Cars Pack This pack is free and came out with its counterpart pack. It adds two special editions of cars already in the game, the BMW M2 Coupé "Sanguine" and the Ford Focus RS "Chess", both originally from True Racing. Limited Edition Cars Pack #2 Main article: Limited Edition Cars Pack The follow-up pack to the previous Limited Edtion pack is also free. It also delivers two more special edition vehicles: the Alfa Romeo 4C "Italian Pike" and the Lotus Exige S "English Racing". Premium Cars Pack Main article: Premium Cars Pack This pack costs $2.99 USD. It brings a splash of color to the A1 category by adding the Nissan 370Z NISMO and the Chevrolet Camaro 50th Anniversary to the game. Super Cars Pack Main article: Super Cars Pack This pack can be bought together or seperately. It costs $5.99 USD. It adds three supercars to the game: The Mazzanti Evantra, the Pagani Zonda Cinque, and the W Motors Lykan Hypersport. Development & Release The development of the game began as early as 2014 after Eden Games became an independent studio. In early 2017, Microids dropped a hint to an upcoming Nintendo Switch game believed to be a port of True Racing. In August of that year, the game was confirmed as Gear.Club Unlimited and was to be an expanded version of the original mobile version with more cars, tracks, and gamemodes. It was officially released on November 21, 2017. The first round of add-on packs were released in spring of 2018. Reception Unlimited has received mixed reviews on Metacritic. Common praises include it high quality graphics, arcade style racing, and car and track options. Negative reviews cited weak AI and repetitive races. GameSpace said, "The Nintendo Switch doesn’t allow for too many racing games to shine with the well-regarded Mario Kart 8 Deluxe hogging the spotlight. But Gear.Club Unlimited is stealing the limelight this holiday season with its racing sim action, RPG-lite upgrade system and beautifully rendered licensed cars." Category:Gear.Club Games Category:Gear.Club Unlimited __NOEDITSECTION__